Bull's Divorce
by kensi54382
Summary: Bull's getting divorced and he's not happy about it. Oneshot with sequels to come.


**Two Weeks Earlier**

Bull didn't understand it. Why would Izzy want a divorce? Sure, they had been fighting a lot lately, ever since the miscarriage, but he still loved her and he wanted to make things work between them. Surely, they could figure things out, couldn't they? They didn't need a divorce. Right? Bull sighed. Work had been hectic as of late, and he had been spending a lot of his time in his office. He knew that wasn't a good thing for his marriage, but Isabella really couldn't complain- after all, she had been working on a court case for the past two weeks that took up majority of her time too. So, why did she want to get divorced all of a sudden?

Bull sighed again as he thought of Benny. The younger man had become a brother to him, rather than just an in-law. He loved Benny, but he had no doubt that the lawyer would hate him and blame him for breaking his sister's heart. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Benny.

"What am I going to do?" Bull asked his empty office. "Bella is the only family I have."

A knock on the office door got Bull's attention. He looked up to find Marissa standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rissa. What can I do for you?" Bull asked.

"We lost the Backer case. They decided to go with another law firm. And the Brewer trial is over. The jury came back with a guilty verdict. Turned out that Brewer was lying to us the whole time," said Marissa apologetically.

"Thanks, Marissa." Bull shook his head. "What about our other cases?"

"Still in court. There's nothing to report yet."

"Alright. Thank you." Bull looked at his computer to find an email from Izzy.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked. "You seem upset. Yesterday, you weren't like this."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Jason. I can read you better than anyone can."

"Please… You know what? Maybe I should tell you. Maybe you can help me figure out what to do."

"Talk to me." Marissa sat across the desk from her boss.

"Bella sent me these today." He handed over an envelope.

Marissa opened the envelope and quickly scanned the contents. Her face darkened as she read the reason why Izzy wanted a divorce.

"Jason, did you read this?" she asked him.

"Not really."

"Isabella states here that she wants a divorce because you don't treat her as you should and because you caused pain to her when you didn't want to grieve over the miscarriage," Marissa told him.

"Excuse me?" Bull asked incredulously.

"It's not true, I know that. You need to respond to this, Jason."

"Why would she say all of that?"

"Because she wants to look good. Let's face it, if you get divorced, she'll get your house and everything in it. You'll lose your company too if the courts believe this."

"How could it be possible that I caused pain by not grieving? I did grieve."

"I know that. And I know that you love Isabella. But the courts don't know any of that. As far as they know, you did everything she's said you did. If you don't respond, then they'll just believe her version of events and take everything from you."

"How do I respond?"

Marissa shrugged. "I'll get the details for you. An old friend of mine just got divorced and she went through the same thing with her ex-husband."

"Okay… Thanks, Marissa," said Bull. He stood up and moved away from his desk. "I don't care about the house, but I can't lose this company. TAC is my baby. I built it from the ground up. I put my heart and soul and all of my money into this."

"Which is why you're going to fight this. Clearly, Isabella has decided that marriage isn't for her. You won't be able to change her mind about that. But, you can protect yourself now. I'm going to help you do that. We all will."

"What about Benny? He's going to hate me for hurting Izzy."

"For some reason, I don't think Benny will hate you. But, we'll deal with him after we get you sorted."

Bull nodded. "You're a good friend, Riss. A really good friend."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Bull couldn't stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks when the judge spoke.

"After carefully considering all of the information and facts that both sides have presented to me today, I've made a calculated decision. I am finding in favour of Ms Isabella Bull, hereby known as Ms Isabella Colon, and I am granting the requested divorce. However," said the judge, interrupting Izzy's happy conversation with her lawyer, "I am also wanting to make it clear that I believe that the accusations thrown at Mr Jason Bull today are unfounded and untrue. It is obvious that he still loves Ms Colon, and that this was an unwanted divorce on his part. Telling lies, Ms Colon, to get what you want, will not help you succeed in life."

Bull felt some relief at the judge's words. He almost went to smile, but his heart was too heavy right then.

"Now," continued the judge, "I am awarding Ms Colon the house that she and Mr Bull live in, and I would like Mr Bull to have a week to find himself a new home. I am awarding Ms Colon half of all the possessions in said home. However, Mr Bull's company, as it has been built from scratch my Mr Bull, without the help of Ms Colon, will stay in Mr Bull's possession, and will be solely Mr Bull's property." The judge cleared his throat. "Mr Bull, do you have somewhere to live?"

"I do," said Bull quietly and sadly.

"Very well. You may go and collect your belongings from Ms Colon's home this afternoon. A police escort will accompany you to prevent any problems from happening."

"Your honour," said Izzy's lawyer. "Ms Colon is happy to have Mr Bull collect his belongings this afternoon without the need for a police escort."

"Very well. Mr Bull, you may collect your belongings without an escort." The judge banged his gavel. "We are adjourned."

Bull sighed quietly as he followed his lawyer out of the courthouse. He had been amazed when Benny had offered to be his lawyer, and even more amazed to find out that Benny was angry at Izzy. But, he was so upset still, and he hadn't really processed that Benny and his sister weren't on good terms anymore. And, he was so upset, he didn't notice the smirk on Isabella's face that told him she was up to no good.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: This story will have two sequels coming. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
